


The Rest You Can Keep

by ohohstarryeyed



Category: Bandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohohstarryeyed/pseuds/ohohstarryeyed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer is twitchy and sometimes Brendon knows what Spencer needs more than he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rest You Can Keep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunsetmog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmog/gifts).



> Warnings: Contains chastity devices, rimming, facials and D/s overtones. This is email fic cleaned up and posted.
> 
> Beta'd by the raddest of scones, aredblush.

Spencer’s been crazy twitchy all day. He feels like he’s mainlined coffee, and Red Bull, and about a zillion Gummi Bears. His brain won’t stop and his shoulders ache they’re so tense. Zack’s been giving him weird looks all day, pulling him aside to ask if he’s okay more than once. Dallon and Ian are giving him a wide berth, not that Spencer can blame them. He’d be giving himself a wide berth too if he could. Brendon though, Brendon’s been watching him thoughtfully all day. It sets Spencer even more on edge because he hates not knowing what Brendon’s thinking. It usually leads to someone getting locked in a bathroom at a truck stop.

Sometimes though, Brendon knows what Spencer needs more than Spencer does. It would be a scary thought except that he trusts Brendon with his life. So when Brendon corners Spencer in the kitchen and says, “Tonight, when they leave, we’re going to use what I bought you.” Spencer nods in agreement and says, “Okay.”

\--

Brendon asks Spencer to trust him and Spencer does. They've done things like this before, Brendon telling Spencer to do things and Spencer does them but it feels different this time. Spencer doesn't trust easily, he's sceptical by nature but it's Brendon and he knows he won't hurt him. So when Brendon tells him to undress and kneel on the bed he does it.

Brendon takes his time getting undressed and it makes something tighten in Spencer's stomach. Anticipation, he thinks. Nerves, definitely. Then Brendon's hand is resting on Spencer's back between his shoulders, his thumb pressing to that one knot that always gives Spencer the most trouble. Spencer concentrates on breathing, they're not new enough at this that they both don't know how important that is, how easy it is to get caught up and forget the basics. Brendon's other hand snakes around and wraps around Spencer's cock, stroking once, twice slow and lazy. “You shaved.”

Spencer nods. He hadn’t known this was going to happen at the time, not really. There was something about laying in the bath when they got home from practise the other day, taking his time as he shaved himself, that relaxed him. Focusing on being careful not to nick his cock with the razor had been more calming than anything Spencer had tried in a long time.

"Stay still Spence." Brendon peppers kisses across his skin. He remembers that time Brendon spent hours kissing every single freckle on Spencer's body until they were both falling asleep. "Spence."

Brendon's voice snaps him out of his trip down memory lane. "Yes?"

"With me?" Brendon's thumb presses into the knot, a little harder. "Yes or No."

"Yes." Spencer closes his eyes for a moment, taking the time to clear his head, then opens them again. He's ready to focus now.

Brendon drags his teeth along Spencer's shoulder, humming softly. His hand tightens around Spencer’s cock momentarily and then he releases, moving away to sit on the bed next to him. "Bring it to me."

Spencer misses the contact the second it's gone. He nods though, standing and crossing the room to the closet. There's a box sitting on the top shelf, remnants of wrapping paper still stuck to the side. Brendon was hilariously earnest when he handed the box over, wrapped in dinosaur themed wrapping paper. Spencer smiles and lifts it off the shelf, then brings it back over to the bed. He sets it down in front of Brendon.

"Open it." Brendon sits with his legs crossed and nudges the box back towards Spencer. "Go on."

Spencer sets the lid to the side and picks up the device. It's light in his hand, yet sturdy. Spencer still remembers when he had first typed _"chastity device"_ into a search engine, late at night while Brendon slept in the next room. It was thrilling and scary all at the same time. He didn't realise that was just the beginning.

"Stand up for me."

Spencer does it, the device still in his shaking hands. Brendon sits on the edge of the bed and reaches out, resting his hand on top of Spencer's. "You remember your safe word right?"

"I--yeah. I mean yes." Spencer remembers that Brendon likes him to be certain in his answers. "I remember."

Brendon nods and takes the device out of his hands. Spencer watches him fit the key into the padlock, unlocking it and setting it aside, and then he’s shifting closer to Spencer. "Ready?"

"Yes." Spencer nods and takes a steadying breath. His body feels wound tight, like if he makes a sudden movement something will snap. He flexes and clenches his fingers. Rolls his shoulders. He's ready. "Please."

The hard plastic is cool against Spencer's cock, sliding against the smooth skin. He shivers, enough that Brendon notices. "Spencer?"

"'s -- It's cold." Spencer blinks. Once. Twice. A third time, trying to stay focused. "I'm okay."

Brendon nods and finishes fitting the device over Spencer's cock. It feels weird, not bad. Just different in a way that Spencer can't describe but really likes nonetheless. Brendon looks up at him. "Is that okay?"

"It feels good."

"Good." Brendon smiles up at him, happy, and a feeling of pride flows over him. He loves that smile, loves it more when it's directed at him. He wants that, wants Brendon to be proud of him.

"Back on the bed. Lay on your back this time."

"Yes, sir." The words fall off his tongue before he can stop himself. Spencer has no idea where it even came from. He flushes but Brendon's smiling up at him again and palming his hip. "Go on Spence. Lay down."

Spencer lays flat on his back, resting his head on a pillow. It smells like Brendon. Brendon leans down and kisses Spencer, slow and languid. It's the way he kisses when he's got all the time in the world and plans on spending it with Spencer. Brendon's hard already, his erection dragging again Spencer's ribs as they kiss. It's nice like this, unhurried. It forces Spencer to concentrate. It's easier to focus on Brendon and not on the fact that his cock is starting to stir.

Brendon nips at Spencer's bottom lip, the sting bringing Spencer back to earth as Brendon licks over it. Brendon leans back. "I'm going to put the key on the side table. If you need it, that's where it will be."

Spencer appreciates the information. He trusts Brendon but it's easier for him to relax when he knows the details. "Okay."

Brendon smiles at him again and leans back down to kiss him. Spencer kisses back, relaxing the longer they make out until finally he can feel the tension start to bleed out of his muscles. Brendon makes a noise of approval and then the kisses turn hotter, more intense.

Spencer whimpers when Brendon starts to kiss along his jaw, alternating between soft presses of lips and sharp nips that sting. Brendon soothes each spot with a swipe of his tongue before moving on and repeating the process. His hands find Spencer’s, tangling their fingers together in a way that grounds Spencer more than anything else. The sharp sting when Brendon nips at his skin helps him focus but it’s Brendon’s hand in his that reminds Spencer that Brendon’s got him.

Brendon trails kisses and bites along Spencer’s collarbone, across his chest, leaving a trail that detours long enough for Brendon to flick his tongue across Spencer’s nipple. Spencer moans and Brendon’s fingers tighten in his. Spencer wants to plead, plead and beg but he doesn’t actually know what for. His cock is locked up, already pressing against the cage and Brendon’s hell bent on taking his time.

“Shh. Shh.” Brendon soothes softly as he makes his way down Spencer’s torso, sucking a mark on Spencer’s hip. He smiles up at Spencer, happy with an edge of something else, and then he ducks his head, mouthing at Spencer’s cock through the cage. Brendon fits his hands over Spencer’s hips, holding them down. It’s a good thing because Spencer wants nothing more than to buck his hips up until Brendon’s mouth is on his cock properly.

“Brendon. Fuck. I-- _fuck._ ” Spencer needs something, anything, as long as it’s more than what he’s currently getting. He knows it’s not part of the plan, that patience is a virtue but he _wants._ His skin is alternating between hot and cold and there’s a warmth building in his stomach as his cock strains against the cage. It hurts but in a good way, sparks skittering up and down his spine as he strains against Brendon’s hold.

Then, just when he thinks he can’t take anymore, that begs and pleas are going to start tripping over themselves to escape, Brendon’s mouth is gone and he’s nudging Spencer over onto his hands and knees. Spencer arches his back and settles into position, letting Brendon push his knees further apart.

“Rest your face on the pillow Spence. Ass up in the air.”

Spencer does as he’s told, resting his cheek on the same pillow as before. He inhales the scent of Brendon’s shampoo and let’s it ground him, the same way that Brendon’s hands had earlier.

“Good boy.” Brendon murmurs in his ear. Pride bursts in his chest, his whole body flooding with warmth and then Brendon’s kissing down his spine, slow and steady, muttering against Spencer’s skin. “You’re being such a good boy for me Spence.”

Spencer’s arms tremble as he tries to hold himself still for Brendon. “Want to be good for you Brendon.” His voice cracks on Brendon’s name. He can feel himself starting to come undone and they’ve only just started.

“You are, Spence.” Brendon kisses lower and then his tongue is swiping against Spencer’s ass. Spencer shudders, gripping the sheets tighter in his hand as Brendon repeats the motion, dipping the tip of his tongue inside Spencer on every other turn. Spencer wants to push back, but he doesn’t want Brendon to stop. He wants to be good, wants Brendon to look at him like he did before. Then, Brendon presses the tip of his finger in alongside his tongue and Spencer has to use every inch of strength not to push back against Brendon’s mouth.

“Brendon. _Please._ ”

Brendon must get the message because then his finger is pressing inside Spencer. It hurts, burns in that way that never fails to make every muscle in Spencer’s body quiver and then Brendon’s pushing past the resistance until his finger is completely inside. He doesn’t let up with his tongue, keeps the same rhythm and it’s all Spencer has to hold onto, to stop himself from floating away or falling apart. Brendon replaces his tongue with a second finger and Spencer cries out. He grips the sheets so tight in his hands that he doesn’t know how he’ll be able to let go once this is all over. His cock is pressed against the cage, the pain dulled when Brendon slides his fingers almost completely out of his ass and pushes them back in. He crooks them and Spencer all but yells Brendon’s name, _please_ and _fuck_ and _oh gods_ falling off his tongue.

Spencer doesn't know how much more he can take. His whole body feels like it's on fire, skin sweat slick, his hair sticking to his forehead, sweat dripping at the base of his neck. "Brendon, Brendon. I--fuck. I _need._ " He still doesn't know what he needs, something, everything, whatever Brendon deems him deserving of. He wants it all.

"Do you want to come?"

Spencer nods quickly. He knows he's messed up, knows that he broke the one rule Brendon's always insisted on above all else. He didn't use his words.

“Spencer.” Brendon says sharply and then his hand connects with Spencer’s ass. It stings and Spencer cries out, his voice breaking on a sob. "Sorry, sorry. Yes. Yes please I want to come."

"Me first." Brendon's fingers stop moving in Spencer's ass and then they're gone all together, leaving Spencer feeling empty. "On the ground, on your knees."

Spencer's never moved so fast in his life. He gets on his knees and watches as Brendon reaches for the key and sets it on the bed next to him. Then Brendon's wrapping his hand around his own cock and jerking himself off. Spencer wants to reach out, wants to taste, wants to catch the head of Brendon's cock in his mouth when it peeks out of Brendon's fist on the down stroke. He stays still though. He's already messed up once and he won't let himself do it again. Brendon's hand moves faster, his breathing becomes ragged and then Brendon cries out and stripes of come hit Spencer's face and neck. Spencer closes his eyes and lets out a low moan, sticking his tongue out to catch whatever he can.

"Jesus, fuck." Brendon slides off the bed and quickly unlocks the padlock, freeing Spencer's cock from it's confines. Spencer is so fucking gone all he can do is whine appreciatively when Brendon wraps his hand around his cock and jerks him fast and rough. Brendon kisses him, the taste of Brendon's come mingling between them and that's all it takes for Spencer to come, spilling over Brendon's hand.

"Fuck, fuck." Spencer lets himself slump against Brendon and Brendon catches him, wrapping his arms tight around Spencer's shoulders. Brendon kisses his hair, his forehead, his temple, murmuring, "Good boy, such a good boy." over and over. They stay like that for what could be minutes, could be hours. Spencer doesn't know, all he knows is that he's never felt prouder in his life than when Brendon calls him his good boy.

Eventually Brendon gets them up on the bed and cleaned up, tucking the blankets around them securely. His fingers card through Spencer's hair over and over, until Spencer's starting to doze. He hasn't felt this relaxed in months, maybe even years. He hums and presses closer to Brendon. "This was a good idea. Thank you."

Spencer can hear the smile in Brendon's voice when he says, "You're welcome. I love you, yeah?"

"I love you too." Spencer mumbles and then drifts off to sleep.


End file.
